Olympian High
by LunarStarEclipse
Summary: Olympian High, the school for bladers with a unique heritage. When the students arrive here, they did not expect myth to be reality. These students have to go through one heck of a year where a surprise waits at the end. Normal becomes a whole new meaning when you find out that your family is more messed up than you ever thought. (No More OCs!)
1. Prologue

**Okay, I decided to do one of these school stories. I just want to take a shot at it since I had this idea but I'm not sure if it is good or not. Also, I got this idea from Rick Riordan's Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Heroes of Olympus series. This might be a bit of the crossover with the series because of the gods but I'm not going to label it as such. So, if this is good, you can tell me if I should continue it or by sending an OC.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MFB or any characters found in PJO and HoO**

* * *

"The gods are stupid," a sixteen year old girl grumbled angrily. She had metallic silver hair with bangs covering her right eye. Lightning flashed right outside the window when she said this, making false daylight in the night sky, but she wasn't fazed one bit. Her visible metallic silver eye gleamed in anger and shone like the moon. "I'm speaking my mind!" she shouted at the sky. "In a situation like this, why would you try to deny it? This isn't wise one bit!"

Her companion sighed. She had purple-pink hair tied in a ponytail and her eyes are blue-grey with black-rimmed glasses over them. She closed the book she was reading. "As much as I agree with you, we just have to do our job."

"Yes, the job of keeping an eye on the _potential_ demigods," she grumbled. "I understand that we have to protect and gather them all for their protection but because of that meeting with the gods, I feel like they only use us as tools. It's stupid."

"You know they care about us. They can't show favoritism or help us whenever because of the ancient laws."

"I fully understand that but…they can still contact us once in a while. But no, that big-headed goddess of marriage made that stupid rule."

"Leanna!" the girl chastised as she looked around worriedly like a wild animal will attack out of nowhere.

"What, Zakia?" Leanna, the silver haired twin, said in annoyance. "I don't care if that goddess turns me into a cow or peacock. I just think it is stupid! There are demigods like us out there that already know about this whole situation! Most of them feel like their so-called parents don't care about them and joined the enemy! Ugh! They're Greek and Roman gods for Zeus' sake! And they still go with that crappy rule!"

Zakia sighed and closed the book she had in her hand. "I agree with you. You would think after eons, they will be better parents." She shrugged. "Then again, they are gods. It's harder to change them."

"I hate it," Leanna sighed. "I hate how they treat us. We can just tell the demigods who their godly parent is as soon as they come. You know we can. But no. The gods want them to claim their children. Ha! The Hermes District would be packed. Not everyone will fit."

"Some may be claimed when they arrive."

"_Some_, Zakia. Not all of them. Who knows? You know that the Hermes District will be packed because of unclaimed kids. You know how the gods are! They ignore most of us and leave their children unclaimed!" Leanna snorted. "Man, the gods need self-control, I swear. How many siblings do you think we'll have?"

Zakia shrugged. "Mother isn't like the others. She probably won't have as much as Apollo, Hermes, and Aphrodite. It is quite disturbing though."

The twin sisters shivered at that thought.

"Okay, mind off that," Zakia said slowly. "We need to prepare for the welcoming of the school. We have to meet up with Chiron to talk about the preparations of the welcoming."

Leanna nodded. "Yeah. Let's go. They arrive in three weeks, right?"

"Yeah. I hope they arrive safely. I fear they might get attacked by monsters. There are at least a hundred demigods and descendants on that boat."

"Don't worry about that. Hecate did some magic that will shield the boat from any harm and mask their scent. It's only temporary though so that boat better make it in time. I don't want to go and have to save their newbie butts. Don't you know how much ranting we'll get?"

The twins stood up in silence and walked out.

* * *

**Here is the OC form if you want your character to be in this. The maximum characters one author can submit are 2.**

**Name:**

**Age (10-18):**

**Appearance:**

**Attire:**

**Personality:**

**Heritage (Read the bottom):**

**Magic item(s)/Weapon(s) (be specific, max: 3 per OC):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Fears:**

**Fatal Flaw (what is their deadly flaw? Loyalty, pride, holding grudges, power…):**

**Crush (Kyoya and Nile are taken):**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Any power quirks or blessings/curses? (Child of Aphrodite= charmspeak, child of Hephaestus= fire user, child of Zeus but hate heights, etc.)**

**Beyblade name and description:**

**Special Moves:**

**Spirit (you can add a name too):**

**Spirit Info (anything you think is important I need to know about the bit-beast: looks, personality, etc.)**

**Friend or Foe?**

* * *

**If you are a Greek:**

**1.) You **_**cannot**_** be a child or descendant of a virgin goddess but you **_**can**_** be a child of Athena. Hera is also **_**not allowed**_**.**

**2.) If you wish, you can mention in Heritage that you are a huntress of Artemis, meaning you swear off boys and you have a somewhat immortality unless you die in battle or fall in love.**

**If you are a Roman:**

**1.) You cannot be a child or descendant of a virgin goddess and that **_**includes**_** Athena/Minerva. Minerva has no children. Hera/Juno also **_**cannot**_** be a choice.**

**2.) Apollo has the same name in both Greek and Roman so tell me which one you are.**

**You can also choose to be a child and a descendant. For example, a child of Ares/Mars and descendant of Poseidon/Neptune. You get my drift?**


	2. Chapter 1: SS Olympian

**Okay, I finally have it. I apologize beforehand if I don't get your OCs in character. Also, I apologize if your OC didn't make it into my story. I only chose thirteen since that's probably the most I can handle plus my OCs and the canon characters. Here's the list of the accepted OCs:**

**_Rocky Miller_ and _Jade Hagane_ (CHOCOLATE LOVER 360)  
_Ninel Velasquez Bychkov_ (Lavender Rose of Faith)  
_Ai Minasan_ (Song of Hope)  
_Alexis Charm_ (FlameSolaria99)  
_Cole_ and _Brandy_ (nellabean)  
_Ayami Gin Scarlett_ (Tiger demon of light)  
_Cassandra Light_ (Music Master355)  
_Aera Wolvbourne_ (Cherry-chan)  
_Aurora Heart_ (KazarinaIceAngel12)  
_Neptune Ocean_ (CygnusCrown Night)  
_Kuri Miyake_ (oxCuteKataraox)**

**Disclaimer:**** I clearly don't own Metal Fight Beyblade, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Heroes of Olympus, and the OCs listed above. They all belong to their rightful owners.**

* * *

"Hurry up or else it will leave without us!" a fifteen year old girl shouted as she and two other teens rushed towards a cruise ship.

The girl had pale skin and fiery red hair. Her devilish red eyes were hidden behind her blue and red glasses. She wore a red shirt with a Phoenix under a short, dark red jacket with golden buttons. Her red skirt flapped slightly in the sea breeze. Her feet, which were adorned in long red boots with golden buttons, tapped the wooden dock they were on.

"You can help us, you know!" said the brunette with crystal blue eyes. She and another redhead were pulling a cart of luggage.

The redheaded girl smiled sheepishly and went to help them. "Right."

They pushed the cart of luggage up the metal ramp into the white cruise ship. In golden letters, the words "S.S. OLYMPIAN," were etched into its side.

"Wow…" the three gasped.

"This is pretty extravagant for a boat to a school, huh, Jade?" Gingka said to his twin sister.

The redheaded girl nodded. "I hope I don't get lost. It looks easy with a boat this big."

Madoka looked at the huge billboard with a map on the left side and a schedule on the right. "According to here, there's a cafeteria, a pool and water slide, five beyblade stadiums, a—wait, where's Gingka?"

Jade and Madoka looked around to see that the Pegasus wielder was nowhere in sight. "I think he left when you said cafeteria," Jade said and laughed. "I'll go look around. See you later!"

"Okay!"

Jade walked around, curious to what else the boat has. She was turning a corner when she bumped into someone, literally. She and the girl fell on their rumps.

"Sorry," Jade grumbled as she sat up.

"No, it's alright. I wasn't looking where I was going," said the seventeen year old girl.

The girl had straight, ebony colored hair that reached her shoulders and beautiful goldenrod eyes. She had an hourglass shaped body and a peach-like skin tone. In her hair was a light green bow. As for clothing, she wore a light green, off-the-shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver flower buckle. Along with the outfit were cherry blossom pink leggings and white, high heeled leather boots that reached her knees. To top off the bright outfit, she wore pink cherry blossom earrings and light green fingerless gloves.

She and Jade got up. The girl smiled at her and stuck out a hand. "Hi. I'm Ninel Velasquez Bychkov."

Jade smiled shyly and shook her hand. "I'm Jade Hagane. You name is quite a mouthful."

"Don't worry about it. Just call me Ninel. Where were you heading?" Ninel asked her.

Jade shrugged, not really knowing.

Ninel grinned. "Do you want to go to the café with me? I'm kinda hungry."

Jade shrugged again. "Sure. I think my brother is there so I might as well check up on him."

* * *

On another area of the boat, there was a girl walking around with a dazed expression. She was clearly daydreaming as she walked around.

The small and delicate-looking girl had eyes the color of brandy wine and lightly olive skin. She was skinny enough to make her collarbone very prominent. Her wavy mess that is called her hair reached just below her shoulders and was dyed a cotton candy blue. Her top was a white tank that showed off her hips and to go with it were denim hot pants and brown cowboy boots. Around her wrists was a rainbow jungle of bangles. On her head were aviator glasses.

"Hey Brandy!" a voice shouted, snapping the small girl out from her daydream.

She turned around and smiled when she saw a girl with cerulean blue hair and violet eyes. "Hello Hikaru," Brandy greeted. "I see you're going to Olympian High as well? I thought you quit beyblade."

Hikaru shrugged. "I've been working at the WBBA for a while now so I thought: _Why not give beyblade another go?_ Besides, I was planning to battle again when I'm over my trauma."

"That means you're out of your trauma then. That's good," Brandy smiled and the two began to walk.

They walked past a group of boys. One of them, spotted them and said, "Hikaru! You're here!"

Hikaru smiled. "Hi Hyoma. It's been a while since we last saw each other." She greeted Kyoya and Nile, who was also with them, and introduced Brandy. Then the new boy introduced himself.

"I'm Cole," he said with a large grin. You can tell that he's a joker by the look in his eyes.

Cole is of African ethnicity with big, round, green eyes and short, although slightly messy, black hair. He had a nose stud and his hands were bandaged because of a recent injury. He was wearing a grey V-neck muscle tee under a white hoodie and black tracksuit pants. Around his neck was a leather necklace with a few glass beads, or worry beads. He also had white sneakers.

"Cole was just about to tell us something he overheard in the kitchen," Nile said before gesturing at Cole to start.

Cole grinned. "Right. You see, I was passing by the kitchen when one of the workers began to talk about something. It wasn't exactly clear but I was sure I heard him say something about a serpent almost attacking the boat. Another voice, this time it was clear, say that Hecate's magic spell protected the boat and when we get to the school, we'll be in for a bigger surprise. Something called the…Missed, I think…is blocking the reality at the moment, apparently."

"Are you sure you head right, Cole?" Kyoya asked in disbelief. "That sounds like a bunch of gibberish."

"Or maybe they were talking about something else," Nile said, agreeing with Kyoya.

"I'm not lying, I swear! I know what I heard," Cole insisted. "I think they're taking us to Hogwarts!"

They stared at him. "Hogwarts isn't real," Hikaru said slowly.

Then Brandy gasped. "What if they are taking us to a place _like_ Hogwarts? Maybe…someone is out to get us and this school is part of the plan!"

It was her turn to be stared at. "I was only joking, you know…" Cole said.

"Oh…"

"Anyways," Hikaru interrupted, "Brandy and I will be going. I'll see you guys at the school. We'll see there what really is going on."

The boys waved the girls goodbye and the two walked up to the sky deck. There, they saw five people.

"Dashan! Chao Xin! Chi-yun! Mei-Mei!" Hikaru shouted and said people turned to her.

"Hi Hikaru!" they greeted.

Mei-Mei leaned against the railing and turned her head side to side with her eyes squinted. "It's not here anymore. I think it left."

"What are you talking about?" Brandy asked.

"We saw something in the ocean earlier," said the unnamed girl. Her voice was quiet and shyness was evident. "Ah, hi. I'm Aurora Heart."

Aurora has cold, pale skin and her eyes were an emerald green. Her knee-length violet hair was tied in a ponytail with pink lilies so you could see a hint of her birthmark which was shaped like a heart and ice crystal. She was wearing a thigh-length, white halter neck frock with silver rings attached to form a chain and white heels. As for jewelry, she had light pink, heart-shaped diamond bracelet, necklace, and anklet.

"Nice to meet you, Aurora," Hikaru said. Then she raised an eyebrow. "What did you see earlier?"

"Just some floating tires," Chao Xin said in a bored tone.

Mei-Mei crossed her arms. "They were not tires! There were bales and fangs!"

"Um, I think you mean scales…and I saw them too," Aurora said worriedly. She didn't like the sight of it. "I...I don't think they were tires."

Brandy gasped again. "Maybe it was that serpent Cole mentioned earlier! Something _is_ out there to get us!"

Hikaru sweat-dropped. "I don't think so, Brandy. A serpent, as in those mythological ones? I doubt it. But this does bring up a question. Have any of you heard of this school before and where it is located? I tried looking for it before but it never came up."

They shook their heads.

"We tried searching for it in China as well," Dashan said. Curiosity and wariness were etched on his face. "We decided to come to figure out this mystery. I hope we don't regret it."

"Chi-yun thinks that the school is secret," Chi-yun said. "Chi-yun and friends should be careful."

Suddenly, a voice spoke through the intercom.

"_Students and staff, we will be docking at Island 1 in twenty minutes. I repeat. We will be docking at Island 1 in twenty minutes. I hope you enjoyed the ride!"_

"Well, this was a short trip," Gingka said as he walked up to the group. Madoka, Kenta, and Jade were with him.

Madoka looked over the railing and gasped. She pointed a finger. "Over there! I can see the island…or islands!"

They looked over and gasped.

The island they were heading towards had a huge castle-like school. Even from where they were at, they could see twelve gigantic statues in the courtyard that was put in a 'U' shape. The building itself looked like it was made of bronze, gold, and silver. It was shining as if brand new.

The island next to it looked like it had a city. They couldn't see much but it looked as new as the school. The can faintly see another island behind and in between the first two. There were hints of small apartment buildings and houses on that island.

"I have a feeling this is not just some school," Jade muttered.

"State the obvious!" Kenta exclaimed. "How can this not be on the maps?"

The students continued to gaze in wonder at the islands. The boat finally docked and they were ushered out of the boat by the staff. They were gathered at the courtyard in front of a wooden stage. On that stage were at least twenty-four students between the ages of fifteen and eighteen.

Then, a middle-aged man in a wheel chair with thinning brown hair and a scruffy beard rolled up onto the stage and took the microphone. He set his intense, yet kind and warm, eyes at the crowd and smiled.

"Welcome students," he said, "to Olympian High!"

* * *

**Here ya go! Again, if I didn't get your OC's personality right, please tell me and I can work on it.**

**Oh, being the forgetful person I am, I forgot to ask for backgrounds as part of the form. So, if I accepted your OC, I need their background, mainly about their family. There's a chance that I might need it. Thanks!**


	3. Just a Long Orientation

**I'm so sorry about not updating this story in...what? Two months? I'm a bit of a procrastinator and I keep getting new ideas. So, sorry again.**

**This chapter will mainly be dialogue. It's only going to be explaining some things here so it might be dull.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own MFB or anything found in PJO or HoO**

* * *

"Welcome students to Olympian High!" the wheeled-chaired man said. "I am Chiron, your headmaster! I hope you enjoyed your ride here. And I hope you would enjoy the school even more once you get acquainted with it."

There were a few comments and murmurs from the crowd.

"This school is for special children. As you probably figured out, this isn't a normal school. Whether you believe me or not, what you will find out next is all true."

"And that will be…?" Kyoya asked everyone's mental question.

"It will be difficult to grasp if you weren't already told. I'm sure you all have heard at least one Greek or Roman myth, am I correct? Now, what if I were to say, that these _immortal_ gods are still alive?"

The crowd let out sounds of confusion so Chiron continued.

"The Greek gods just move from one place to another, depending where the flame of Western Civilization is strongest. This flame moves wherever the human civilization, prosperity, and influence are strongest. Whether you know it or not, there are signs of the Greek gods, proving that they are here. Of course, right now, these gods reside in America, where the flame is strongest. But, this school is created just for bladers with godly like you to join."

"Whoa, hold your horses!" Zeo shouted, somehow making the teens on stage laugh and Chiron's eyes twinkle. Shaking it off, he said, "Are you saying that these…gods…are real?"

"Why, yes, yes I am," was his reply.

That made some of the people laugh while the others looked at him like crazy.

Chiron sighed. "Yes, you might think I'm some old man who lost his marbles. But sometimes, things aren't always as they seem."

"How about you show us some proof that these so-called immortal gods are real!" Masamune shouted.

Lightning flashed, dangerously close to the school, although there weren't any clouds. The new students freaked out but Chiron and the ones on stage rolled their eyes like it was normal.

"We don't need to prove it to you, you stupid boy!" one of the stage girls said. She had an olive complexion with black layered hair that also had silver streaks and pale blue eyes. She was oddly wearing a silver parka, despite the fact that it was summer and ninety-eight degrees outside, and a silver tiara that didn't seem to go with her ripped jeans and combat boots.

"Stupid? I'm not the stupid one here!" Masamune shouted back.

That led to a fight between the two, which then led to more students joining in. Eventually, it turned into a full shouting match between all stage students, minus the African twins on the stage, and a majority of the new students. Chiron tried to calm them down but the fight was out of control.

Then some fainted when a horse's front legs and torso came out of the wheelchair, followed by the hind legs and tail. Others screamed or froze like their brains were just dug out of their heads. The ones who were fighting realized him soon after, having the same reactions.

The African twin with short, choppy cerulean blue hair and blue-grey eyes shook her head. "This isn't as amusing anymore," Leanna muttered to her twin, who looked exactly like her except for the hair and eye color. Her twin had golden, waist-length hair tied in a high ponytail and dark gold eyes behind a pair of black-rimmed glasses. "You would think that seeing a centaur wouldn't be too weird with the whole bey-beast thing and enemy beys out there, huh?"

Zakia shrugged and muttered back, "That's reality to them. Not centaurs or mythological beings that aren't bey-beasts."

"You…you're a centaur…" some of them said at different times.

Chiron nodded. "I am the Chiron from the legends, trainer of Hercules and Achilles. And as much as I would love to stay here and continue this orientation, I have a last minute meeting I have to attend to that I must not miss. Twins, you are in charge of the rest."

Zakia smiled and took the microphone from him while Leanna groaned, obviously not as excited as her sister.

Chiron trotted off the stage and then galloped away in unbelievable speed. When he was gone, Zakia spoke.

"Alright. I'm Zakia and this is my twin, Leanna. We are the Athena District leaders, meaning we are also daughters of Athena. Since all of you all have godly blood, no matter how many generations, you will be claimed. Because of the reactions today, I see that none of you known, which is odd as legacies, or descendants, are usually told as soon as they receive the letter or before it."

Leanna then grabbed the microphone, sensing that her twin was drifting off to think mode. Zakia blinked and glared at her. Leanna ignored her and said, "Anyways, not all of you will be claimed today, tomorrow, weeks, or months depending on the mood of the gods. If you are a legacy, you'll find it easier to find the answer from your parents or something. The children, in contrast, well…I'd wish you good luck if I cared."

Zakia then grabbed the microphone from her, annoyed at her rudeness. "Anyways, most of you will most likely be claimed. Judging by your looks, you are all confused."

"Well, you didn't explain anything," said a stage boy with a buzz cut.

The twins glared at him, making him shrink away by the double intensity.

"Okay," the twins said in sync, sharing the microphone. "Demigods are children of the gods, major or minor, and a mortal."

"The gods would often come down to the mortal world and fall in love with humans," Zakia said.

"Which is hardly true since it's mostly lust," Leanna interrupted, earning another glare. "What? It's true. Have you seen how many of us are here?"

Zakia cleared her throat. "Okay, maybe that is a bit true, but that doesn't matter right now. There are both Greek and Roman gods. The Greek is the original, but like Chiron said earlier, the gods migrate to where the flame is greatest. They made it to Rome where their Greek forms altered into more war-like and strict versions. You will find out more about this confusing Greek slash Roman thing and related such if you watch the orientation film or in the history class. Because really, we'll be here too long if I explain anymore. Also, this year, you will not only learn the basic school stuff like learning and math, but you will also learn how to defend yourself against monsters."

That snapped the remaining conscious souls into fear.

"Yes, monsters," Leanna said nonchalantly. "Blood-thirsty beasts with demigods as their favorite main course. You will have to learn how to fight with certain weapons like swords and spears as well as your beys. Your beyblades, although don't have the biggest advantage against monsters, will still be taught here as classes. But that doesn't mean your bey-beasts are not affective. That will be put into bigger detail in those classes."

"Now, back to the topic of claiming. When you are claimed, you will live with the district that belongs to your godly parent. That is in Island 2. Each district only consists of two apartments, one Roman and the other for Greek, and either one or two houses. Those houses are for the leaders. Each district are each different depending on the god or goddess and if that god or goddess will have one or both forms."

"Island 3 is like a mini, 'less-extravagant' version of Olympus, the home of the gods. That's where you will do shopping and other normal stuff that you do in a city. You can also join in competitions or get jobs to earn drachmas and denarii."

"Behind this school is the Red Forest. It's forbidden to go there unarmed or without enough experience. If you want to, you have to be in a group if you aren't skilled enough. Every Saturday, we will play capture the flag."

"Why is it called the Red Forest?" a girl asked, albeit coldly. She had shoulder-length black hair with red highlights and golden brown eyes. She was dressed a one shoulder red shirt with the words "mystic" in black letters and black shorts. She also had red fingerless glove on the right hand, a red bey belt, black combat boots and a flame like charm necklace.

Zakia and the other students, but Leanna, looked uncomfortable with that question. Leanna answered without hesitation though.

"You're Alexis Charm, correct? I remember seeing your school info when I was helping Chiron. The answer to your question is because idiotic demigods who think they are all that get killed by the monsters that we stock up in there," she said. She smirked. "They are really stupid if they think that their godly powers that may or may not be there would save them or that they can single-handedly defeat a dragon when they wet their pants the second they see a hellhound. The forest got its name from the red blood that spills from their wounded flesh."

The crowd went into complete silence. "Got any more questions?" Leanna asked her. They stared each other down before Zakia cleared her throat.

"Well, how about we split you into groups and show you—"

The golden-haired twin was interrupted by different colored lights followed by gasps.

* * *

**This is so much longer in Microsoft...**

**Review please! I need opinions.**


End file.
